Surpassing the Wind
by Emalinaloo
Summary: Roxas knew that his crazy life was far from normal, but he never realised just how much more crazy it could be until a Pyromaniac Red-Head stumbled into his life and decided to shake things up. AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRi, Cleon, etc.
1. Coffee or A Book?

Coffee or a Book?

I had always wondered if I was meant for more; meant to do something that would make the world a better place. Maybe I felt that way because my life had been so safe. I lived in a quiet middle class neighbourhood with cookie cutter houses and impeccably groomed lawns. Our house stood out from the others just because of the interesting additions my parents had made to the house at the beginning of the start of our little family. When I say little, I mean not so much. My extremely loving and nurturing parents started off our little family normally enough. They had one little boy, and they named him Cloud. The name was a little odd, but in this day and age that name was getting pretty common. Three years after the birth of their little blond, blue-eyed stoic, they had another boy. They named him Demyx. Again with the odd names but my family is very... well... unique. My mom, not being satisfied without a little girl to dress up like a doll, decided that she and my father should try again. They ended up getting a little more than they bargained for; they had quadruplets. We have no idea where the genes came from, but it happened anyways. The quadruplets consisted of two girls, Kairi and Namine, and two boys, Sora and Roxas. So all of a sudden our little three roomed bungalow in the middle of Radiant Garden just wasn't big enough so my parents decided to expand, and my mother being my mother, she decided to add a little something unique to our house in the mean time. An extra floor was added to the house, containing two bedrooms for the girls (linked by a common bathroom) and two bedrooms for the quad boys (also linked by a bathroom). The house already deviated from the cookie cutter mould, and then my mother decided to add a tower to our strange little mishmash of a house. The builders just slapped it onto the side and made it a three story structure with a winding staircase accessible through the living room, and so we became known as the House with the Tower. At least no ounce of normalcy was expected from us. And so no ounce of normalcy was exactly what they got. That year, my first year of High school, is when my life turned from quirky to absolutely bonkers. And I loved it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, I'm home." I deposited my bag on the floor near the coat racks and dumped my shoes in the pile of approximately 10 pairs of shoes near the door.

"Hey hunny. How was work?" My mom called from the recesses of her clutter friendly art studio.

"People either wanted a caffeinated beverage or a book, and I gave it to them, so they were pretty happy." I smirked at the sight of her plaster covered face.

"Thanks Sarcastabrat, that was very descriptive." She stuck her tongue out at me and then started contemplating how to change the big blob of plaster into a masterpiece. I snorted when she smeared even more plaster onto her chin and just walked away shaking my head.

A chorus of stomping footsteps alerted me to the avalanche of people coming down the stairs. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the box of Count Chocula out of the cupboard and grabbed a bowl, sitting down at the breakfast bar and munching down on my bowl of cereal enthusiastically. Then the group came racing round the wall at the bottom of the stairs and the semi-peace I was experiencing shattered into a million tiny pieces.

"Roxas let Demyx know that saying he's Bi is just because it's the new fad is anything but cool." Sora skipped into the kitchen with his Cheshire cat grin. This was a clear sign that he was in the mood to be a complete and utter brat; I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Sora, just because Demyx doesn't want to be so absolute and say he's flat out Gay, doesn't give you right to tease him. Lay off. He'll catapult out of the closet eventually; once he tells Zexion how much he Lurves him" I grinned back at Sora.

"Zexion is just a friend, and I'm not Gay; I still find women attractive, like the lead singer of that favourite band of yours Roxas." I almost choked on my cereal at this point.

"You mean Tokio Hotel?" He nodded. I laughed before looking over at Sora and seeing his similar expression of triumph. "Demyx, the lead singer of Tokio Hotel is a boy; his name is Bill." I snorted and tried very hard to stop myself from falling to the floor laughing.

"God Damn It!!! Why does he have to look so girly then?" He scowled before crossing his arms.

"It's his style. Mock it, and die. Besides, why do you have to have a Faux Hawk?" I stuck my tongue out at him and he gave me a look of utter despair before leaving the kitchen and starting to make his way up the stairs.

"So Demyx, when is your boytoy coming over again?!" Sora yelled to Demyx's retreating back and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Boytoy?" I mouthed at him and he nodded emphatically.

"Zexion is not my boytoy... he's just a friend." I could hear the panic in Demyx's voice. Busted.

"Nobody said anything about Zexion, Demyx. I wonder why his name popped into your head?" I grinned and Sora and I burst into giggles as we listened to Demyx's footsteps as he stomped up to his bedroom before shutting us out with a thwack of his door and blasting of music. Namine entered and ignored us as she grabbed a seat at the table and opened up her sketchbook, followed by Kairi who grabbed the Rolo ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the drawer and hopped up onto the breakfast bar before digging into the ice cream. I gave her a look.

"That is so healthy Kai; you're awesome at the good choices thing eh?" I snickered at her, but she just stuck out her tongue at me.

"Shut it, Count Chocula." I laughed and shook my head at her before tipping the last of the chocolatey milk into my mouth from the bowl.

"Oh FYI Nami and Kai, we've pretty much got Demyx confessing that he's gay." Sora smiled at Kairi triumphantly when she gave him a look of surprise and Namine frowned at him.

"What did you do to the poor guy?" Namine, ever the peace keeper. I wandered over to peek at what her new project had become while Sora told Kairi of his evil scheme to finally get Demyx to come out of the closet. I tuned out most of it, but I did hear mention of a closet being locked with people in it, and something to do with woman's underwear. Kairi could be heard chuckling along to this evil and mastermind of a scheme, as Sora described it.

"Sora, just because you've realised that you're gay, doesn't mean everyone in the house has to jump on the "Gay" bandwagon." Sora just stared at me before with shock before breaking out in a smile and starting to open his mouth to respond. "And besides, the day that you tell Riku that you're in love with him is the day that you'll be allowed to comment on other people's secret crushes." Namine nodded and looked up at me with a thankful smile. Namine was pretty much the mother-hen of the kids. I mean my parents made sure nothing crazy happened, like the time Cloud hung Sora from his belt outside one of the third story windows for going into his room without permission and left him out there for 4 hours before anybody realised he was missing, then my parents intervened. But with the small little spats that are normal for most siblings, Namine was always the one to make sure nobody crossed any lines. She also seemed to have a special place for Demyx, since he was the easiest of the siblings for anyone to pick on. So in this case I realised Sora might be being a little hypocritical.

"That's different. Riku is straight, as far as I know, and it's completely obvious to anyone with eyes that Zexion is gay. Not only is he gay, but he's also completely in love with Demyx, so why shouldn't I push him to confess, when I know it'll only possibly lead to the happiness of a most beloved brother?" He batted his eyelashes, trying to increase his 'I'm on so innocent' speech.

"Uh huh, and the fact that you get to witness a very frustrated and embarrassed Demyx has nothing at all to do with it right?" He just looked at me, knowing it was pointless before lifting up his chin and flouncing out of the room. This was Sora's 'You win for now' act and I rolled my eyes before pouring myself another bowl of cereal.

"He is kind of right though, isn't he? I mean they are SO obviously in love with each other. Maybe forcing them together is the only way to actually make them confess their feelings." The sound of Kairi's voice was slightly muffled by the spoon she had sticking out of her mouth.

"That may be true, but what right do we have to force them into doing anything?" Namine didn't even glance up from her sketchbook. "I mean what if they confess to each other without being completely being sure of their feelings? What if they do it just because of being forced into it, and then they realise they don't like each other as much as they thought they did? Then a perfectly good friendship would be ruined just because they couldn't stand the pressure of the people around them. Especially Demy. I mean he loves you guys so much that he would probably confess to being in love with Zexion just because it's what you guys wanted him to do. Then he wouldn't be able to feel anything for himself because he'd be so focused on the fact that he's only with Zexion just because you guys thought he should be." Kairi frowned down at her ice cream in thought before nodding her head.

"You're right. I'm going to go tell Sora that we should back off a bit. Thanks for being the voice of reason again Nami." Kairi hopped off the counter and ran down the hall.

"So, do actually think Demyx likes Zexion? I mean I know that he's nervous around him, but isn't he like that all the time? I can barely get him to pay for his own stuff when we go shopping together, let alone confess his love to one of his friends who he's nervous around in the first place." Namine finally looked up from her sketch.

"Yes, but Zexion is the only friend Demyx is nervous with. The other ones he's completely fine with. And as to whether or not he'll let Demyx know how he feels, that we'll only find out with time. But trying to push him into it isn't the right way to go about it. That'll just scare him out of confessing, because if he does confess and get rejected, everybody will notice. Sora and Kairi just want everybody to be happy, but they don't realise that you can't force it on people. They need to let people find happiness for themselves, or they'll never appreciate it as much." My eyes had widened about half way through that speech.

"Wow Nami, you're deep." She chuckled before returning to her sketch of what looked to be a huge library with a table in the center. I shook my head before depositing my dishes in the sink and running up to my room, turning on my stereo and sitting down at my desk to work on homework.


	2. Well isn’t that just Peachy Keen!

*Author's Note: Revised chapter and story-line. Not only did I have typos, I really didn't like what my mind on four hours sleep managed to produce. So I revamped it a bit. I like it more now. Review and let me know if you do too :D Emi3*

Chapter 2: Well isn't that just Peachy Keen!

My summer had flown by in a mixture of work and the Usual Spot, and it seemed like no time had passed until the last day of summer was on us. I had spent the majority of it working to save up for my car, spending time with my friends and family, and absolutely no time on maintaining the cleanliness of my room. So now I was stuck spending the last day before school , cleaning. So I was mad. I was mad, not at my mom, who was making me stay home to clean it, but at myself. My last day with the gang had been stolen because of my own laziness. But, as it was, you couldn't even see my floor, let alone find all my school supplies so that I would be ready for the next day.

And so, here I was, forcing as much laundry as I could into the washer before pouring WAY too much laundry detergent into it and almost forcing the lid closed. I grumbled the whole time and trumped up the stairs with my basket of clean laundry, almost tripping over the clothes that were hanging down the side.

"For Fuck sakes." I slammed down the basket in the kitchen where the door to the laundry room in the basement opened up.

"Having some trouble, Kiddo?" I glanced up to see Cloud sitting at the table, Coffee in one hand and a book in the other. He was raising an eyebrow at me questioningly, wondering what the explosive outburst had been about, probably.

"I Dunno, I geuss I'm just bummed that I had to skip out on a day at the beach with the gang so I could get my room clean. Besides that I seem to be extra clumsy today." He shook his head and laughed at me.

"You're just clumsy because you're grumpy. Have you had any coffee yet today?" I looked up at him sheepishly. Anybody who knew me knew that I was a Coffee addict. Hence the fact that I worked in a Coffee shop/ Bookstore instead of at the Wal-Mart like the rest of the gang. Anybody who knew me also knew that I had no patience for the world if I hadn't had my morning cup of Coffee.

"When I got up nobody had made a pot yet. I wasn't in the mood to go through the trouble of making one. So I just didn't. And so no, even though my head is killing me from caffeine deprivation, I haven't had any coffee yet." He laughed at me and motioned to the half full pot of Coffee. I grabbed a cup quickly, added an ungodly amount of sugar, and joined him at the table.

"Is that all that's bugging you? Cause I'm sure if you get your stuff done fast enough mom will let you go out with the gang. She was probably just worried that you wouldn't be ready for school tomorrow. Remember last year? It was your first day back and you woke up at noon, and then you didn't have any clothing to wear and didn't know where any of your school stuff was because you and the other three runts had spent the day before at the beach instead of getting your stuff together. You can see why mom might have been worried about a repeat performance." He gave me a small smile before rising from his seat and patting me on the back. "Although I have to say that the fact that the other three managed to keep their rooms clean while screwing around all summer really sucks. It might not have been so bad being stuck inside if you didn't have to think about the fact that the other three were out having fun with their friends while you're stuck here." He looked at me sympathetically, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Look on the bright side; at least we're going to a new school tomorrow. Fresh start, right?" I nodded and he smiled at me softly, ruffling my already mussed hair, before depositing his mug in the sink. "See you later kiddo, I'm gonna go see if I can find a new book at the library. I won't have a chance to go tomorrow." I smiled softly at his retreating back. Yeah a new school, but that was part of the problem. I didn't want a fresh start. The school I had been going to since I started Kindergarten had gone "sketchy", as my mom termed it. It was a small school, so it encompassed all the grades in one building. But there had been random acts of vandalism and an increase in bullying, so she was sending us to the big flashy High School Across town, Radiant High, which also happened to be where none of my other friends were going. So I was all alone, except for my family. I buried my face in my cup of coffee, trying to drown my anxiety within the caffeinated beverage. I guess that's why the fact that I couldn't go to the beach with the gang had pissed me off so much. I didn't know how often I was going to be able to see them after this, and I was scared. Scared of us growing apart. Scared of the gang being able to be whole without me. Scared of being left out.

I downed the rest of my coffee and grabbed the laundry basket from the floor. It was going to be a long day. I wish there was such a thing as a remote control for your mind. It would be nice to mute my thoughts for the day so I wouldn't have to deal with them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

We had to take the city bus over to the school, since the new school didn't provide school buses. We had never been on a city bus before. It was a very... interesting experience. It was like the smelly people of the city got together and decided to take the bus all at the same time. And take up more than one seat by putting their bags on the seat next to them.

It was extremely annoying.. but it was quite. Demy and Nami where talking with each other, with Kairi and Sora playing on their DS beside each other. Cloud was reading (again). But nobody bothered me. They all knew how bummed I was about the transfer. Most of them had friends at Radiant, so it wasn't as big a deal for them. Sora had Riku, Demyx had Zexion, Kairi and Namine had each other and Selphie (they spent all their time together anyways) and Cloud was a solitary kind of person who kept to himself and read all the time. They each had offered to open up their little friendships, or for Cloud, try to be more social for my sake, but all those ideas had been shot down. Who wanted to be known as the annoying sibling who couldn't make his own friends so he had to hang out with his family, not that there was anything wrong with family, I just needed some time without them . And at school was one place where I didn't want to be spending all my time with them.

The Bus ride passed surprisingly quickly, thanks to my music, and in no time at all, the whole bus had filled up along the way with Radiant High students, and emptied out of all other passengers. By the time we got to the school bus stop, everyone got off at the same time. And boy were there a lot of people. The sheer number of them crowded in areas made them all faceless to me. I sighed and followed after the rest of my family, who were on their way to the registration office to pick up their time-tables, wherever that was. I would just stick to my studies this year, and try to survive without the group of friends I had learnt to rely on so much over the years.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I made my way to first period art class, feeling apprehensive. In my old school art hadn't been my best subject, but at least it hadn't been my worst. My problem with Art class was that I'd always compare my work to Namine's, our resident Van Gogh, and then feel so horrible in comparison that I just wouldn't hand my work in. That's why when Namine told me that she was taking advanced art with the aspiring artists, instead of the rookies who just wanted a pass, me for example, I'm ashamed to admit that I sighed in relief. I might actually feel confident enough to pass this year. The others seemed to be in completely different electives as well, which kind of sucked since it meant that I would really be alone.

The Art room looked like a piece of Art in itself. The walls were covered in a collage of artwork collected over the years, and where the wall peeked through in between the artwork, you could see random splotches of paint from enthusiastic painting. The whole room was filled with little easels; each had its own little stool and a small filing cabinet to keep the supplies in. It was very professional looking, and I felt intimidated. There was a big desk at the front where a teacher sat reading her book, the only other person in the room. I read the title curiously, and realised with a jolt that the teacher was reading a trashy romance novel at School!! She looked up from her book at the sound of the door clicking shut.

"Hi, I don't recognise you, are you one of many transfer students this year?" I nodded. "I'm Miss Rose. I teach art, as you probably figured." She frowned "Well, what's your name?"

"I'm Roxas Strife. I'm from the Hollow Bastion public school on the other side of town."

"Yeah. I know the one, used to go there myself. Spent my Whole school life there, until I went to university. Nice place, quaint. Apparently it's been having some problems though, which is probably why you transferred here. So you said Strife right?" She said this all in one breath, it was... shocking. I nodded. She frowned and looked at me with squinted eyes, calculating. "Are you a shy type or something?" A so I was right, nodding did not qualify as an answer for this teacher.

"No, I'm just not very talkative"

"Well I can see that." She smiled sarcastically and shook her head. "As you've probably noticed, I am, so you should either become talkative towards me fast, or I will tease you mercilessly for the rest of the year." Her sweet smile didn't match her sharp words. "Don't worry I won't bite, unless you push me." I stared at her. She just smiled and put her book away as other students started shuffling into the room. "Just sit wherever. It's not assigned seating" I quickly made my way to the back of the room, as far away from the teacher as possible. This woman was crazy. She looked completely sane on the outside, but when she opens her mouth.. and her choice of book... isn't that against school policy? I blushed lightly at the cover art when it flashed in my mind's eye. I didn't think it was possible for somebody to bend that way. I hid my blush by staring at the floor. I hope she doesn't make good on that promise, cause no way was I going to be warming up to her. I shuddered, hoping that my choice of easel would be an aid in staying away from the crazy teacher rather than more of a reason for her to bug me.

The room was filling up, students occupying most of the easels in the room. They chatted amongst themselves and didn't even seem to notice me. They all looked like normal, overly happy teenagers, boring and following the mould, except for two people. Their oddities seemed almost to be a joke because they were so out of the blue. And out of the blue is exactly how I'd describe one of these guys, because he had bright blue hair. Blue! I mean who wouldn't look right? And maybe it was also the fact that he was openly holding the hand of another man, and that that man had Silver hair. These three things were cause enough to stare. But not only were all these things true, but most shockingly, nobody seemed to care. They had pulled two of the easels together, and sat in their stools waiting for the class to start. And nobody was saying anything. It was... unsettling. Where were the stares and the conversations behind hands? Everyone treated it like it was normal. It made me feel, unsettled, but happy, unsettled because this school seemed to be my own, personal twilight zone, and happy because maybe Demyx and Sora could really be happy here. And maybe I could find a new place for myself at this school. It seemed to be just weird enough to be able to handle the Strifes. I smiled softly to myself and began drawing the thing that expressed my "inner soul" as Miss Rose instructed. In the end it just ended up looking like splattered sky blue paint in 'expressive' swirls with a random yellow line. It reminded me of sea-salt ice-cream. I licked my lips. Boy could I go for some ice-cream now. I chuckled at the silver-haired guy's version of his 'Inner soul'. It looked like a huge collage of hearts. He was adding small touches here and there and I watched his progress from behind him in my quite little loner corner. At least mine wasn't covered in hearts, that was one point on its side.

*Author's Note: Please review, I want feedback, so I can find out what to improve. This is my first fanfiction after-all, I'm hoping to use it as a learning process*


	3. Locker, meet nose Nose, meet locker

Locker, meet nose. Nose, meet locker.

It seemed like Art was going to be the only quite part of the day I was going to be lucky enough to have. It was like after that period the fates thought they were making my first day too easy, so they decided to mix a little chaos into the misery cocktail. And so they did. As the Art room emptied out I watched the blue haired and silver haired couple slowly leave the room, inclining their heads in a silent farewell to the teacher, and continuing on their way. I gave in to the curiosity that was inexplicably itching inside me and followed them into the crowd, only to lose them in the mush of random people. Why did everybody seem to be at least 2 and ½ feet taller than me? It was practically impossible to see anything, so I stuck to the wall and tried to worm my way in the direction of what I hoped was my locker. The elbow knocking me in the forehead sent me reeling, and I found myself crouched on the ground, clutching at my throbbing skull, eyes squeezed tightly shut. Then all of a sudden I was hauled to my feet by what felt like, the hands of a bear.

"You okay kid? You got knocked a pretty good one didn't you?" I opened bleary eyes, looking up at a scraggly looking guy with a pair of goggles on and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Yeah ...fine..." he was kind of scary, in a 'where the heck is this guy from' kind of way.

"I'm Cid, a senior here. You need help navigating your way somewhere kid?" I squinted up at him, did I want help from him, he looked kind of... sketchy. But then again, who was I to refuse help at this point? I nodded my head in ascent and he smirked at me before ruffling my hair, making the room spin after the resent impact. "So, where are you headed?"

"The English department, I think." He smirked around the toothpick before beginning to move in that direction in front of me.

"So you're a first year then, are you?" I squinted at his back suspiciously. "I'm not stalking you kid, don't even know your name, it's just that all the first years have their lockers in the English department or the science hall, keeps things organized apparently, but you wouldnt know that because you're new here. Where you coming from?"

"My name's Roxas Strife, and I went to Hollow bastion public school." He laughed, before turning his head half way to throw me a half-smile over his shoulder.

"So you related to a blond brooding book worm named Cloud?" I squinted at him suspiciously again. "He was in my English class this morning, and he spent the whole time reading 'The Picture of Dorian Gray'. He's not the talkative type is he?"

I snorted. "He's my eldest brother and nah, he's not really a people person, he mostly just keeps to himself and busies himself reading."

"Eldest? How many do you have?" I sighed, here it came, the weird look like I was a pod person.

"I have 3 brothers, two older and 1 younger than me by a couple minutes, and two sisters each older than me by a couple minutes." I waited for the gasp, or the bulging eyed look, or... something. But all he did was smile.

"Hmm, well that's nice. Bet you never got lonely as a kid eh?" I smiled "Anyways, we're here, so I guess I'll see you around Roxas." He ruffled my hair again, and then spun and walked in the opposite direction, hands shoved deep into his cargo pockets. He was, weird, nosy, and really... nice, surprisingly so, if you judged him by his gruff exterior. I sighed and counted my way down the hallway to my locker, number 45, or at least, half mine, half Sora's. I spun the dial of my lock to each of the corresponding numbers, and swung open the door. But the door seemed to have swung open at precisely wrong moment for somebody else walking down the hallway while paying attention to his friend, and not to his surroundings. And it also happened to hit said person directly in the nose.

"Ow! What the fuck!" I gasped as my locker door was slammed back shut in my face. "Watch what you're doing shrimp!" I scowled and looked up to see who had been injured. He was tall with vibrant red hair, swooping tattoos on his cheeks, and a very sour expression. I shrunk back, expecting punishment from the angry man.

"Reno, it was obviously an accident, calm yourself. Maybe if you were watching where you were going you would have seen the metal door BEFORE you collided with it." I glanced to see who was coming to my defence, and saw a tall brunette with a scar across his face and a small smile gracing his lips. "Hi I'm Leon, and 'douche bag' over here is Reno, he has a problem with explosive bursts of anger." He said the last bit half whispered behind his hand, obviously not really making an effort to hide it from his companion, and smirked, throwing an arm around the redhead who was rubbing his nose.

"Well if you hadn't just finished informing me that my brother had hit on Mr. Goldberg again, I probably would have been paying more attention to my surroundings. I mean what is that kid thinking? He's going to end up with charges for sexual harassment. I'm worried!" Leon snickered at Reno.

"Okay, firstly, you're two minutes older than him, so don't call him kid, and secondly, if he's a pervert, then you are too, If not more so. So quit it." Reno stuck out his tongue at him and he laughed, getting swatted at playfully before pulling Reno into a sideways squeeze hug. "See you around kid; I've got to get this idiot to class before Mrs. Bowman gives us detention for a week." He gave me a small wave, and I blinked owlishly. Why did my life seem to involve a whole lot of pain? And random people I don't know talking to me, and then leaving really suddenly? I sighed and opened my locker, silently hoping for an event-free remainder of the day. That wish, I'm sorry to report, went ignored.


	4. Lighting Paper Flowers On Fire

Lighting Paper Flowers On Fire

The next period in my day of hell, had been English. I had come to a very depressing conclusion about English. I was going to hate it! I'm not just being Emo because the beginning of my day had sucked, no, this class spoke about its suckiness loud and clear. It's also not like I hate reading or anything. I love reading, not as much as Cloud, but he's another story. No, the course material had nothing to do with my complete loathing for the class; it was the people I had been stuck with. First there were Sora and Riku. Outside of school, sure, I loved them. But in school, they were complete nightmares. Sora spent the whole class either asking really stupid questions, or talking to Riku, really loudly. And Riku spent the whole time glaring at anybody who looked like they were about to ask Sora to shut-up. And then there were the 'Loser-Squad', as I had dubbed them. I mean, come on! Who had gangs these days? I mean sure, you had groups of friends you hung out with. But these guys had a gang Name, each of them had catchphrases or something that was their signature and each of them had code names. And they were all really weird looking, well except for one, who was all too familiar too me. It was beyond lame, but lucky me, there happened to be 5 out of 12 of them in my English class. And lucky me again, one of them seemed to be a new member, he also happened to be my brother.

I shot Demyx a glare and he gave me a sheepish look before shrugging and continuing to talk to Zexion, who also seemed to be a member. Even though some of them seemed way too old to be second years, apparently, according to the really annoying gossip I had been stuck next to, they didn't really care much about grades, and so they kept being held back, same as Demyx. I snorted at her comment but noticed the one playing with a lighter watching us, so I shushed her and tried to pay attention. No way did I want to get on the bad side of these guys. Though lame, they were imposing. I mean sure Demyx would stick up for me, but that would only go so far. One was so beefy he barely fit on the chair, and he spent the whole class shuffling a deck of cards. And I did not want to get on his bad side.

So we had the sound of Sora's incessant talking, the shuffling of cards, Demyx and Zexion flirting (though both unaware probably), one playing with a lighter and the other one making paper flowers. I swear I almost burnt the cards and the flowers, and bonked Demyx's and Zexion's heads together. Not to mention what I wanted to do to Sora. It took a lot of effort. But the pain I knew I would experience because of it didn't seem worth it.

When I stepped out of the room for a moment to use the washroom, the quite in the hallway made me feel deaf. How was I going to deal with that amount of noise for a year! The teacher wasn't even saying anything. He was just drowning on about Shakespeare while writing notes on the board. I growled softly, wanting to rip my hair out, and made my way down the hallway, searching for a bathroom. I banged through the door with a stick man painted on the front and gasped at the scene that met my eyes. There were the two from the Art period this morning making-out on the counter-top. The two BOYS, the one with silver hair and the one with blue hair. The silver haired one had been hoisted onto the counter and the one with the blue hair was between his legs. And the blue haired one was sucking on the silver haired one's neck. And the silver haired one was moaning.

"Ugh, Saix" The sound of his voice made me blush and run out of the bathroom, not bothering to leave quietly, since my entrance hadn't disturbed them either. What the fuck was up with this school? I groaned and ran down a random hallway before slamming my back against a wall and sinking to the floor. It wasn't that I was disturbed by the scene I had just witnessed, it was that I wasn't. That was the problem. I was actually, excited... I had found it.. Hot? And know I was wondering. What did that mean? I shook my head, not wanting to believe that such a small thing could make me question what I thought I knew about myself, and got to my feet, making my way back towards my classroom. I didn't know what any of today meant, or what else was going to happen, but I did know that I was really longing for my bed right now.


	5. FlameHead Is a Stalker

Flame-Head Is a Stalker.

The English class still had half an hour left, and it hadn't gotten any less annoying. I want to know what the fuck was up with this teacher. He wasn't saying anything. There was fire in the classroom, although just a little flame and the droning idiot in the front didn't care. The more annoying part about it was that the guy obsessed with playing with the stupid little Zippo seemed to have noticed that it annoyed me, so he had moved closer. So close that he was now beside me, bright red hair matching the red of the flame. And he was smirking, because he knew he was getting to me. Who was this guy? Something about the shade of the red spikes and the upside down teardrop tattoos under his eyes jolted me with recognition, but I couldn't figure out why. And then he spoke, and then I realised who he was.

"Hey there Blondie, you look like you're about to pop a blood vessel. You want some help relieving the uh... tension?" He smirked at me, and I squirmed. Why was this guy bugging me, because I react? My eye started twitching in annoyance. I would not get in a fight on my first day; I would not get in a fight on my first day. The mantra is probably the only thing that saved the annoying string bean in the seat beside me from getting attacked animal kingdom style. "No answer huh? Well, you know, there's a boys bathroom just around the corner that we could use." I choked on my spit when the image of the two ravaging each other in the bathroom popped into my mind. Unfortunately for Flame head he took this reaction the wrong way. "Oh... you like that idea do you? Well, there's a lot more where that came from." With this he winked at me, scooted closer and dragged his hand from my knee to close to my crotch. I jumped. I swatted his hands away and scooted my desk away. How old was this guy anyways?

"Could you not? God you're confident aren't you, jumping right in for a feel? Somebody should knock down your ego meter a little bit. How old are you anyways Pedo-man?" I sent him a frosty glare and crossed my arms over my chest. Why me? Why me? Why me? And worst part is, both my brothers were too focused on their respective crushes to even check on their brother who was being molested a few feet away from them. And the Molester just kept smirking at me.

"What is your problem? Pick on somebody else would you? I'm not laughing."I glared at Demyx when I turned around and made eye contact with him. He shrugged sheepishly, trying to hide by ducking down in his desk. I was focused on plotting the mullet head's demise when Flame-head caught my attention again.

"Aww, come one Roxie, I'm intelligent, handsome, and openly flirting with you. What more could you want?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me, but I had frozen at his slip up. Roxie? ROXIE? A volcano was boiling inside me. This guy knows exactly what buttons to push to drive people crazy, didn't he? And how the hell did he figure out my name???? I slowly turned towards the back of the classroom and locked Demyx in a death-glare. He was frozen in shock at the intensity of the glare before tilting his head in question.

"You told him my name?!?" I shouted this out in the middle of the classroom, and Demyx went very pale before trying to become one with the chair. What the fuck was he thinking, this guy looked like a complete creeper and Demyx just goes and gives him my name?!?! I mean what was next? Our Address? My Social Insurance Number? GAh!

"Mr Strife! Please keep the volume to a minimum, or I'll be forced to send you to detention." The Fuck. The teacher didn't care for HALF an HOUR of non-stop nose, but the minute I say something, He cares. Why me? I groaned and started hitting my head against the wood top of the desk in frustration. Why?


	6. Foxie Roxie goes berserk

Foxie Roxie goes berserk

My head hurt. A lot! There was a red mark on it too, and everybody kept looking at it like it was the hugest zit ever or something, but no, this hurt MORE than a zit. The red mark on my forehead was the result of banging my head against a desk for half an hour while trying to avoid being felt up, and getting hit in the head by a stray elbow. And I blamed it on my brothers. Firstly, I blamed it on Sora because he hadn't bothered to turn around and take his attention away from his silver-haired 'shnuckums', and save his pour innocent brother from the man attempting so outrageously to steal his innocence. And secondly, I blamed it on Demyx for one, not trying to save me, two, joining the group the idiot was part of and three, for telling him my name. The last twenty-five minutes off the class he had spent coming up with different variations ways to use it to make it sound dirty, while trying to molest me. I wanted to take the eraser from the blackboard ledge and shove it down his throat, just to shut him up. He had come up with such variations as 'Foxie Roxie', 'hey Roxas, can I touch your rocks' (I assume he meant balls, he got punched in the arm, and just kept smiling) and he had come up with 'Roxers wants to fuck axels boxers off'. None of them were particularly clever, and all of them were very annoying. And the teacher didn't say a word. So, to sum it up, the rest of the class had been just as shitty as the first half of the class, if not more so.

So now I was storming down the hallway, for some reason not having any trouble navigating through it now that people were avoiding me so they wouldn't get mowed down, and the redhead who apparently was named Axel, Reno's sexual harassment tendencies brother, following me, jogging slowly to try to keep pace with me. There was one thing I noticed once he stood up and we left the classroom, this boy is fucking TALL! He was almost two heads taller than me. And also that he has the most piercing green eyes I'd ever seen, like a mixture of jade and the colour of fresh cut grass. And... that he doesn't know how to FUCK OFF, when he's getting many not so subtle hints. I was stuck in my musings until one of his mutterings broke through the haze of anger.

"I wonder how long it'll take to seduce you Roxie, not too long of course, because they all come begging for it in the end." He slung his arm around my shoulder, keeping pace with me easily now, and bent down and whispered breathily in my ear "... and they're never disappointed." But poor, oh poor Axel, hadn't realised that I was at my limit. There was only so much I could take, because I have a very bad temper. People blamed it on my height and on Sora. He got all the happiness, so I got stuck with all the sourness, and I was such a shrimp that I couldn't contain it, so sometimes it just bubbled up and out of me, but no, poor Axel had no clue about that particular trait of mine, so he didn't see the red flashing danger sign until it was too late.

Coldness settled over me "OH do they. Well let me fill you in on a little secret Axel, next time you touch me or come ANYWHERE near me, I'll castrate you and then force feed you you're testicles." And I smiled while I said this, it had the desired effect. But the anger was still boiling in my belly, so I kicked him hard in the shin, and then I walked away. If I never saw that boy again it would be too soon. I'm glad I got rid of him though; I mused to myself, and made my way to my locker.

Little did I know that my little outburst only made Axel more determined to ensnare me.


	7. The PedoVan

The Pedo-Van

I kind of just floated through the rest of the classes for the day, and that was easy to do since it seemed like this school either consisted of really crazy classes or really boring ones. After the shockingly exciting morning I had, I guess I was due for some boredom. Even though the first half of the day I had been wishing for boredom, now I hated it. It was funny how that worked. I guess you're never satisfied with what you have. I smirked to myself and closed my locker door; making my way through the hallways and out the front of the school. Well, at least this year would be interesting. But then I noticed the big group of freaks congregating on the front lawn, and in the center of them was none other than my loveable and goofy brother Demyx, and I got a little scared, hopefully the year wouldn't be too interesting. Demyx was laughing and kidding around with Zexion and anger flashed across my eyes. Why was it that Demyx always had to pick the people who seemed nice, but then they ended up getting him in the biggest messes ever? My scowl only deepened when I noticed that the stupid Red-head from earlier was standing to the side of the group talking to Reno, very close to the doors of the school, which just happened to be exactly where I was. So now I had to try sneaking around the arguing twins without drawing attention to myself, which you think would be easy since I could just hide behind all the tall people right? Wrong. It was almost as if he had been aware of me being there the entire time, because the second I started being stealthy, he turned around, locked eyes with me and smirked. Then he winked and blew me a kiss. What the Hell? Hadn't this guy gotten the message? Hadn't I used one of my best 'Fuck off or die' expressions on him? And he still had the gall to hit on me? At my angry expression he smirked and turned back towards his twin who looked like he was getting very annoyed. Very quickly, and I couldn't blame him, I had only known his brother for a day, and he already annoyed the fuck out of me. Imagine being his brother, let alone his twin. Reno must be a saint because if I were him, Axel wouldn't be alive at this point.

I shook my head, not bothering to be stealthy now and ignored Demyx as he tried to flag me over as I walked by. I grabbed my MP3 out of my bag and slipped the buds into my ears, turning it on shuffle and waiting at the bus stop with the other high schoolers. While I was trying to get lost in the music I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Sora smiling brightly at me.

"Hey, come on, follow me." He started dragging me by the shoulder of my shirt towards a big black van parked at the edge of the parking lot. I stumbled after him, trying to keep pace with him as he dragged me.

"Sora, what are you doing? The bus is that way. And it comes in a couple minutes. We have to go catch it or we'll have to wait another 30 minutes!" I stared at his back while he ignored me and continued to drag me. I started struggling against him and he sighed in exasperation.

"Don't you trust me at all? Like I would make you miss the bus for no good reason. We have a ride home from one of Demyx's friends, so come on."

"Wait, what?" And then I noticed that we were making our way to a big black van, to the side of the big group Demyx was in the center of. And I got scared; I had to get in a car with these people? Sora steered me to the group instead of to the van upon seeing where everybody was and I groaned. No. Please no! I thought I was safe. Please God don't make me get in a Big Black Van with a bunch of creepers. When we approached the group I was happy to note that Axel was not one of them, and I wondered if he had been dragged away by Reno. Not that it mattered what had happened to him. All that mattered was that he was nowhere near me. The group didn't even seem to notice us, so Sora shoved me into the center of them and then waved while starting trotting off in the opposite direction.

"Bye Roxie, see you at home." My face grew into one of horror. I sputtered.

"What, where are you going? Sora!!" My voice rose considerably at the end, and Sora looked back with his trademark grin, and then waved me off again.

"I'm going to Riku's, don't worry, they won't bite you or anything. Well at least I don't think they will." He laughed at my complete look of shock; he quickly caught up with Riku, both slipping into the black convertible of Riku's brother's car.

"SORA I'LL KILL YOU!". Several people still lingering on the lawn turned and stared at me. I scowled at them. No way! I was not going to get in a small enclosed place with those crazy people! I turned and started making my way towards the bus, but spotted it at the end of the street, having already passed the school. "FUCK! God fucking damn it! GAh!" I kicked at the ground angrily. I left myself panting and fuming, and when I felt a presence behind me, I spun, preparing to give them a verbal chew out, but upon seeing the wounded puppy dog look on Demyx's face, I couldn't help but relax but kept my unamused demeanour.

"Roxas, come on calm down, they're just trying to be nice and give you a ride home since everybody else already has a ride. I mean even Cloud has made some friends. CLOUD! And I think some of them might even be female! Crazy huh?" His face broke into a big grin of pleasant surprise. It fell again when my face didn't change from its grim expression. "I love you?" At this I sighed and let out a small smile.

"I love you too loser." I smirked slightly and let myself be dragged towards the annoying group. "So whose car is it anyways?" I was smiling slightly, at least relieved in the thought that there wouldn't be any red-head annoying me now. But I guess I spoke too soon.

"Oh, the van? It's Axels. He's off talking to his brother right now, but he'll be back soon. You should thank him. He insisted on giving us a ride home. Some of the guys are going to hang out tonight, so they're going to come too." He smiled, but my heart sunk so low I was sure it would fall out the bottom of my feet. Of course it would be him off all people. I just seemed to have that kind of luck.


	8. Wherein Roxas gets Hot and Sweaty

Wherein Roxas gets Hot and Sweaty

It had been ten minutes, ten minutes, and I had decided I wanted to discover what eternal peace felt like, anything to get away from these people. I was stuck in the middle seat of the back row of the van, in between Demyx and Zexion, and I swear if they kept giving each other sly looks while the other wasn't watching, I was just going to take their hands and slam them into each other's crotches. I mean come on, there's only so much lovey-dovey-ness one person can handle. Axel was in the driver's seat, completely ignoring my presence, which I guess was a blessing in a way, but it also made me wonder about his motives. In class he was driving me crazy, and here, I didn't exist. What the hell was up with this guy? He was also smoking like a chimney, blowing half the smoke out the window, the other half permeating throughout the car. Mindless Self Indulgence's Molly was blasting from his speakers, the idiot gang were being rowdy throughout the rest of the van, and I just really wanted to feel the salvation of solid ground under my feet. Axel turned a corner and I held on for dear life, squinting my eyes and holding my breath, clinging onto the bottom of the seat. And then I caught his eye in the rear view mirror, he was smirking, watching my reaction, and then I realised. This was all on purpose, He wanted to see how much it would take to throw me over the edge of insanity, how much it would take before I blew up in his face. I scowled at him, and his smile widened, blowing the smoke from his cigarette onto the mirror, clouding my vision for a couple of seconds. When the smoke cleared again, he was watching the road intently, in his own little world, head bobbing subconsciously to the beat of the music. His tattoos stood out even more in the shadowy interior of the van, where his hair darker and his skin even more pale. Almost gaunt, almost sick. I look around the floor of the van and noticed the various debris scattered around. Empty cigarette packs and cans from used energy drinks. But one thing stood out to me. There was a tiny little baggy on the ground of the van, and upon closer examination, I discovered that it had the remnants of some plant in the bottom. I froze when I realised what it was. HE DOES POT!! I stared at him in the rear-view mirror once again, but this time he didn't meet my gaze. Upon further reflection, I guess I would've kind of expected him to do it, if I had thought about it. He seemed the time to bring weed brownies to the bake-sale, just to get a good laugh when a good chunk of the population got high off of them. I glared at him. Does he have any morals? Smoking, Weed, Energy Drinks, from the way he was treating me earlier, casual sex. No wonder this guy looked so pale and skeletal, did he even have any parental figures? I mean I'm not saying I'm a goody goody or anything, I've smoked before, chocked on it so badly I threw up though, and I've done weed with Hayner before, but I've never done it in access. And I'm a virgin. Yes I know, I'm ashamed to admit it most of the time, cause these days, most people lose it at around 17. But I just was never that attracted to the girlfriends I've had. A couple of them hinted at it, but I just never felt like I wanted to. And here's Axel, almost the complete opposite of me. He must know I'm a virgin, maybe that's why he bugged me. Maybe I have an aura that screams out virgin, and so he feels like screwing with me, or just screwing me, I'm not sure which. Either way, the attempts were not appreciated. I mean, I've never even kissed a boy, let alone thought about fucking one. Or being fucked by one. Eek, I felt my cheeks turning slightly pink at that thought. We turned into the driveway of my quirky little house, and out came mom, covered in paint, smiling serenely.

"Hello, wow there's an army of them, Demyx you failed to mention how many of them there would be. I guess its Pizza tonight." She laughed when the delinquents started piling out of the van at an alarming rate. They all started filing into the house and I scowled. My house was being invaded by idiots. I lingered at the back of the group, feeling uncomfortable with so many strangers in my house, and watched as Axel and my mother had a short conversation, before Axel starting bounding up the stairs towards the quad level of the house, my level, where my room was. I hate my life. I followed behind him at a slower pace, sighing in relief when I heard the bathroom door upstairs click shut. Cloud came out of the middle level bathroom just as I was passing the floor.

"You going to be okay there Roxie, you look like you're going to have an attack." He chuckled softly and I scowled with him.

"Cloud, I just spent 10 minutes in a van surrounded by a bunch of idiots, how do you think I feel?" I stomped the remainder of the way up the stairs, like a spoiled brat, yes, and slammed the door to my bedroom, falling face first onto the pillows of my bed. The toilet in the bathroom connecting mine and Sora's rooms flushed, and I groaned and hid my head further in my pillows.

"Why does the world hate me?" I groaned and threw my pillow in a random direction.

"Whoa there, that was close" I jumped when the voice chuckled softly from the direction of the bathroom, and spun quickly so I was face up on my bed.

"Get Out Of My Room." My voice was cold, and hard, and left no margin for bargaining. Or so I thought. He just stood there, leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, hands in pockets, smirking at me.

"Yeah, well make me. Cause I quite enjoy the view." He leered at me suggestively. I looked down, my shirt had ridden up, showing the beginnings of my tiny little four-pack, and my pants had ridden down, showing the top of by boxers. I quickly righted my clothing, but by the time I looked up again, he was making his way towards me smirking.

"I could help you with that if you'd like, it so much better when you're not restricted by clothing." I scowled at him and put my pillow in front of me, by way of protection.

"Get out now, or I'll make it so that you'll never have any kind of sex drive ever again." He laughed at me and winked before heading towards my bedroom door.

"See you later kiddo, going to go hang out with the big boys." And then he was gone, the door shutting behind him. I sighed in relief. I walked to my door and flipped the lock before once again collapsing face first onto my bed. Why does the world hate me? Why does it feel the need to torture me on my first day of school to such an extreme? I glanced at my clock. 4 o'clock, time to go out for a run. I slipped out of my jeans and shirt into a pair of shorts and a ratty t-shirt and slipped on my runners. Hopefully going for a jog would help clear my head a smidge.

* * *

My run was relaxing and blissfully uneventful. I returned to the house at around 4:30, slipped off my shoes upon entering the house, raced up the stairs and turned on the shower before stripping and jumping in. The water on my tired body was nice and relaxing. I let myself just melt into it before I started cleansing myself from the sweat such a work-out had produced. And then I started thinking about the things that Axel had said, and about girls. I furrowed my brows in annoyance. I started picturing the girls I had seen in the few porn magazines Hayner and Pence had snuck form their father's supplies. Big Pouty lips, and full perky breasts. I grabbed on to myself and started stroking myself rhythmically, feeling myself getting harder through the motions. I squeezed some soap from the bottle onto my hand, braced myself on the wall of the shower, and started pumping myself up and down, picking up the pace. The soap lathered up under my movements and I felt my hips start to twitch as I started getting closer. I threw my head back, gasping as the sensations started getting more intense, and started rocking my hips in rhythm of the movement of my hand. I felt the build up getting closer, and closer, and I gasped and hitched in my breath in pleasure. The edge was so near I could feel myself at the edge of falling over it. The vision of the busty broad in my mind changed for a second, and all I saw was crystal green eyes and smirking lips, and I fell off the edge, Head touching the tile of the shower wall as I rode out the orgasm to the end. I washed myself off, and tried really hard not to think about whose eyes those were, and whose lips were smirking so tauntingly. Because if I did, I know it wouldn't be hard to figure out and that just was not something I wanted to deal with any time soon. It would mean that he had been successful in affecting me, and that would mean he won.


	9. Zexion can talk, who knew?

Zexion can talk, who knew?

The house was loud and packed. And it made me angry. Why did they have to come over here? Why couldn't they have gone to one of the other losers' houses? And he was just sitting there, munching on pizza, acting all innocent; when he was the reason I was so confused. What had that been? The flash of green and the smirk, it had been him, I know, but I was very reluctant to admit it to myself. It's hard to admit to yourself that the image that had made you orgasm had been that of a man after years of thinking you were straight. I mean it had only been one day of someone of the opposite sex hitting on me, and I was already having fantasies? Isn't that a little fast? Or maybe my sexuality had always been slightly wiggly and I just needed someone to prod me over the edge. But did it have to be him of all people? I mean sure he was attractive, I could see imprint of his six pack from where it hid under his threadbare shirt, and he was charming, but I mean isn't that how everyone got pulled in? Because by the sounds of it, he had no lack of partners. So did that mean I was just like everybody else? Or was it just that it had been a while since I had been attracted to anyone, or had anyone show allot of interest, so that someone being so blatant about it shocked me. That must be it, It can't be that I'm attracted to him in particular, I mean sure he had a nice body, and sure he had sultry eyes and a mouth that looked like it knew how to please, but he wasn't porno material or anything... right? Just as I pondered this, his tongue darted out and slowly licked some pizza sauce from where it had stuck itself ion the crevice of his lips. It made me swallow, and cross my legs. He caught my eyes and raised his eyebrows at me from across the table where my mom had insisted on fitting the whole family plus all of Demyx's friends, minus Sora. And of course he had sat right across from me, where he kept "accidentally" nudging my feet with his, or stroking up my leg as he moved his feet. He was a devious schemer. And it was working, and I hated him for it. But he didn't stop, on no he didn't. When I got up to put the dishes in the sink and he got to help, and "accidentally" pressed taut against my back because Luxord pushed him while I was depositing the dishes in the sink, I almost lost it. I felt him, all of him, against my back when he was pressed against me, and there seemed to be... allot... of him. I blushed. I mean who wouldn't right? And He smirked at me knowingly. I hate my life. He took advantage of the situation and leaned forward, whispering into my ear.

"Impressive isn't it Roxie? It's even better when it's hard." I chocked on my own spit then, elbowing him in the stomach to get him away while I hacked up a lung. I needed some liquor, and I needed it now. That or a tranquilizing dart. I scowled at him when I caught my breath and mumbled something about going upstairs to finish my homework. My mom gave me a concerned frown but I just shook my head and rushed down the hallway to the entrance, bounding up the stairs two at a time and slamming my door shut. Why had I turned into such a whore all of a sudden? Maybe he was right? Maybe they all did come crawling back at the end. Maybe I was no different than everybody else. Maybe all teenagers were just whores who couldn't keep it in their pants, and my angry denial had been wishful thinking that I was any different. But I was sure about one thing. I did not want to have sex with a guy who thought I was just another screw. Not when it would be my first time and he had had so many prior. I didn't want my first time to be poisoned by thoughts of the people he had fucked before me.

Wait, what the fuck was I saying, oh my God. Who am I? I don't like guys. I like girls. I'm not gay. I think that girls are hot, right? Those magazines had been a major turn on, right? For fuck sakes I had only met this guy this morning, and he was already making me question my sexuality? What the fuck was wrong with me? That's it, no more interaction with him. Avoid him at all costs. He's just another annoying classmate who doesn't know how to shut the fuck up. The only reason I was thinking so hard about him was because it's been a while since I've made out with anybody. Right? Yes. Right. So no more watching the way he smiles softly when people make jokes at the dinner table, like he isn't some load buffoon like he pretends to be. He's just another one of Demyx's idiot knew friends that is a pain to deal with. That's it that's all. A soft knock on my door broke me out of my thoughts, and sighing I got up and opened it. I was surprised to see Zexion standing on the other side, and not the Red-head I had been puzzling over all night.

"You okay" He tilted his head slightly in question. I sighed, inviting him in by gesturing with my arm before I took a seat on my bed.

"Yeah, just a little confused. Your friend Axel sure likes to mess with people's heads." I smirked and ran my hand through my hair, knocking it even more askew then it was naturally. He chuckled.

"Yeah, Axel can be like that. He had a fucked up childhood, so now he has a huge list of fun little issues. One of his favourite past-times is knocking cuties on their asses. Seems like you're his newest victim. I'd be flattered though if I were you. He seems to be expending more effort than normal. It must be frustrating him that he still doesn't have you. Or does he? He seems to be affecting a little more then you're letting on by the way you left after dinner." I scowled at his observations.

"I'm not gay. But If I were gay, I definitely wouldn't go for a guy like him. I don't want aids." He laughed softly at me.

"Yeah, he seems like he's screwed thousands, doesn't he? But I think he's only had sex with like 5 different guys, and the rest he just reels in and drops them. One guy hurt him pretty badly in the past, and he hasn't really recuperated since then, so it seems he's subconsciously made it his goal to hurt as many people as he can. But normally he doesn't go as far as to stalk to their homes. Normally he waits for them to come to him and lets them down hard. He might actually be interested in you for once." I puzzled over that for a couple of minutes, chewing on my lower lip in thought. He chuckled at my far off expression. "Well I can see you're deep in thought, but what do you think of gracing everybody down stairs with our presence. I think they were saying something about Kairi and Namine making brownies or something. "I smiled softly, breaking out of my thoughts, before nodding and following him out of the room. I smiled evilly before stopping him in the hallway just above the stairs by grabbing on to his arm.

"So, how long have you been in love with my brother for?" I smiled when his eyes opened wide and a blush graced his cheeks.

"Do you think he knows?" He stared at me, waiting for a response.

"No, But I think you should tell him, because I think the reaction you would get from him would make you very happy." I grinned at him and waggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, before passing him and making my way down the stairs. I glanced up on my way down and laughed when I saw him frozen with a look of surprise on his face. The downstairs was still full of idiots by the time I made it down, but the stupid red-head was nowhere to be found, I looked at the driveway, and noticed the van was still there, but he was nowhere to be seen. I heard footsteps on the stairs behind me and turned to let Zexion know that his secret was safe with me until he was ready, only to find Axel standing where I had expected Zexion to be, Brow furrowed in thought. I froze in shock, how much had he heard. He glanced up caught my eye, and brushed past me coldly. I sighed, apparently he had heard enough.


	10. The King Of De Nile

The King Of De Nile

I didn't want to talk to him ever again, hadn't I said that? I was just going to ignore him. He was just going to be another idiot. But now that he was ignoring ME, it seemed like all I wanted was for him to look over at me, or even make some lewd comment towards me, anything! But he wasn't. I spent the rest the rest of the night trying to get him to forgive me by making jokes and trying to make him laugh, or even smirk just a bit. At around 9:30 he got to his feet, and all heads that had been focused on Soul Calibre 3, turned to look at him.

"I'm going out for a smoke." With that he walked out of the room and left a cold chill in the room. I got up to follow, but then decided to run upstairs and grab a sweater before I went. I flew down the stairs and out the door. When I got outside he was nowhere to be found, but his shit bucket was still in the driveway, so I started walking a random direction down the street, hoping to find him. I ended up at the playground a couple blocks over, and there he was, swinging on the little plastic swings I had known since childhood, one of his knees pulled up to his chest on the seat beside him. The other long limb dragging in the dirt, always pull in the direction the swing was lazily going. The cigarette dangled from his lips, smoke pluming from his nostrils, while his hands stayed tucked into his pockets.

I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Was he angry because of what I had said, or did he not even care. Was he just realising that maybe I was too annoying of a kid to even bother messing with. Not worth the hassle I would probably be. Maybe what Zexion had said had been false, maybe he had had MANY different fucks. But maybe he was right. Maybe that was a persona he put on to try and impress people; maybe it was his security blanket of sorts. Maybe it was his way of trying to make people stay away, while not looking like a loser. I groaned in frustration. There were too many what ifs. I should just walk up to him and ask him straight out. Right? I mean, did I have a right to? I only met the guy today; I shook my head and turned away from the playground, chickening out. It was a little to presumptuous to get into his business, even for me who had a reputation of sticking my nose in.

Part of me also didn't want to know the truth. Part of me didn't want to have to deal with the complications of having to deal with all his baggage as well as mine. It was much simpler just to have him hate me and be done with it. Wow, this was a record. One day and I already had made somebody hate me. I walked off to the house and shut myself in my room. Closing the blinds and turning out my music quietly, crawling under the blankets and trying to tune the world out.

Now I could just forget he had ever said anything, right? Now I could just date a normal, pretty girl and not have to deal with the hard stuff that would come with me being with a guy, because even though people say that gays are accepted, there are always those few that'll give you a hard time about it. Because there'll always be a couple assholes in the world. And I will always be a coward. I crawled out of under my covers and went downstairs. I was not going to let this affect how I spent my evenings. I caught view of the driveway on my way downstairs, and saw that the van was gone.

I sighed in relief and turned the corner on the stairwell, only to be met with a very flustered looking Demyx being pinned to the wall and ravished by a very frustrated looking Zexion. In the Hallway! Neither of them noticed my presence, so I snuck downstairs only to be followed by the moans Demyx was making under Zexion's hands. I groaned. Fuck my life. I searched the rest of the house to discover that the hormonal teenagers and I were the only ones in the house. I shoved on my chucks and grabbed my coat and headed out the door. No way was I staying cooped up in the house alone with them.

I started making my way over to Hayner's, hoping that being around an old friend would help me feel like myself again, and not so.... dirty. And disappointed, the only thing was, I couldn't figure out what I was disappointed about. The walk was crisp and rejuvenating. And by the time I arrived I felt like a new person. I knocked on the door of Hayner's house, the green paint flaking slightly with age, and smiled softly when Hayner's sweet as honey mother opened the door. I bounded up the stairs to Hayner's room, and closed the door on my problems. I could think about them later, later was easier.


	11. Fire and Ice

*Author's note: I know this is super late. And I know this probably has a whole bunch of typos, but I'm at work and decided to shoot a chapter out while I was on break, so here it is and if you guys would review and let me know what you thought of this new installment that would be really awesome. Love you guys! Emi

Fire and Ice

The next week of school was annoying. After axel had heard my conversation with Zexion he had made some lame excuse and left the house, and since then I hadn't spoken to him. I had seen him, hanging out with the loser posse, and completely ignoring my existence, but he hadn't said a word to me. Any time Demyx offered to let them hang out at our house he declined the offer. I was starting to feel really guilty. And I couldn't even figure out why. It might be because I had implied that the guy had aids. Or it might be because I had pretty much called him a whore. All valid reasons I suppose. But how did the guy think I would react. I was a boy who was convinced that he was straight, and he was there confusing me and making my head hurt. I tried to avoid him like the plague. There was this nawing guilt in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake. He wouldn't even look at me. The rest of the guys smiled at me when I was around. And I'd smile softly and duck my head as I sped by the group. I mean what was I supposed to do? Go up to the guy and apologize. I didn't know if I had the guts to do that. Even though I hated to admit it, I missed the attention he had been giving me. And he was still just as attractive as ever. I turned a corner to get to my locker and I noticed him there, leaning over someone on a locker, seductive smirk in place. And my insides turned to ice. My face turned to stone. And I felt angry. I had no right to, but I did. I had turned him down, insulted him and embarrassed him, and I was angry because he was hitting on somebody else. I kept walking. Then I noticed that the couple was near my locker. Then I noticed that the couple was actually ON my locker. I growled deep in my throat and awkwardly sidled up to the couple.

"So what do you think cutie, you, me, my van, case of beer and a box of condoms. Sounds like a good time right?" he smirked and the little brunette he had cornered on my locker blushed and bowed his head like a timid deer. I sneered at his feigned innocence and cleared my throat, hoping they would notice me and I wouldn't have to speak to him. He either ignored me or didn't hear me.

"Axel…" I tried to quietly prompt him to move so I wouldn't have to get comfrontational. I could already feel the familiar frustration welling up inside me that I always felt when I got near him. ofcourse he ignored me, surprise surprise. I could smell him from here and his smell was intoxicating. It made me feel dizzy.

"Axel get the fuck off my locker!" I shouted a little louder then I intended, and I saw peoples heads whip around in shock and interest. I saw the boy on the lockers eyes widen to the size of saucers. And I saw the muscles in Axel's back stiffen. I gulped. Yet again with the not being able to keep my composure around this boy. He turned and the look on his face made me want to run away. Far away. But instead I stared back at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Why don't you stop whoring yourself out on my locker and go find some cleaning closet to go makeout in. Nobody wants to see your disgusting efforts to find your next lay." As I said the words I internally shouted in frustration and tried in vain to pull them back in to my mouth and choke myself with them. Why couldn't I control myself. I grimaced and braced myself since the words were already out anyways.

"What roxie, jealous that I moved on?" I saw the fire in his eyes slowly start to sputter and turn to ice. Terrifying large globes of green ice. My instincts told me to shut the fuck up and not say anything. But ofcourse my stupid mouth didn't seem to be able to communicate with my brain when I was around him. And so I opened my mouth and words spilled out like a dame breaking.

"Now now Axel. Who wouldn't be jealous of such an awesome idea for a date. I mean beer and condoms, classy. Although I guess it depends who you try to get with. Your deer in the headlights right there looks like a class act. So I guess he's just perfect for you isn't he, considering how classy you are in general." I smiled sweetly at him and then moved towards my locker. "Now if you could kindly move I'd like to get into my locker." I stood there staring at him and watched the ice in his eyes get shattered as an explosion of fire burst through it. My eyes widened in fear and I swallowed the lump in my throat. All of a sudden he grabbed me by the colar and slammed my back into the locker beside mine and started kissing me with so much force that I could feel my head being crushed into the locker. I felt a hot tongue prying my lips apart and dive in when granted entrance, consuming all of my mouth. My arms were grabbed and clasped above my head with one slender fingered hand while the other started feeling its way down my chest, teasing my nipples through the thin fabric of my t-shirt. I moaned into axels mouth when he hit the sensitive numbs. I don't know what it was but something about the noise he made me make broke me out of my frozen state and I forced my hands out of his grip, forefully pushing him off of me. I hunched, leaning over, hands on my knees and gasping for breath. My lips were warm and swollen from the force of the kiss and I brought a hand to them to feel them in a daze. I looked up to see axel standing there, staring at me, embers still smoldering behind the green. I watched as his lips twitched in a smirk and glanced up to see the people in the hall staring at us. I grimaced and grabbed my bag from the floor of the hallway, where it had somehow ended up, and raced out of the hall and out the school. Upon exiting the school I slung the messenger back over my head and then onto my back and then started running. I don't know where I was going, I don't know what I was thinking or feeling. I just ran.


	12. Confessions and Storage Closets

*author's note: I have suddenly gotten super excited about this story so I decided to update again :p. Also, I own none of the kingdom hearts characters or places, even though I wish a certain redhead were real so I could marry him and have little pyromaniac babies. Just saying.

Confessions and Storage Closets

I ended up skipping the rest of the day of school, not because I was scared of him, I mean he had humiliated me in front of the whole school, but no, because I had liked him kissing me way too much, even if it had been a little too rough for my liking. And the fact that I liked it made me frozen in shock. I guess that was it, I was gay. And I hadn't even fallen for a nice quiet protective guy like Riku, or a quiet loyal guy like Zexion. No, I had a crush on the biggest flirt in the school who picked up unsuspecting little boys left and right and who made my head hurt whenever I was around him. I may like him, but there's no way he likes me. His sole goal in kissing me in the middle of the hallway like that must've been a new kind of warfare that I wasn't yet aware of. Embarrass the Blondie in front of people so that he finally learns to shut the fuck up. That must've been it. He must've meant to disgust me to the point of never being able to look at him again, much less talk to him. Unfortunately for Axel though his plan had had the opposite effect. And now I had no idea what the hell I was going to do.

***********************************Demyx POV***********************************************************

I walked down the hallway in a kind of daze. I had just seen my baby brother getting ravished by somebody who was one of my friends in the middle of the hallway. I mean I knew Axel had had a bit of a thing for Roxas in the beginning, but after the first night it seemed to kind of die out. Thinking of that first night where all the guys came over to hang out gave me a flashback of what had happened in the hallway with Zexion. I could remember his lips and how is blue emo hair was soft like silk, and how even though he was normally so withdrawn and quiet, once he had started kissing me he had become this other person, this person who was sexy, self-assured and ready to take control. And I loved it.

The surprising part was that it had happened so suddenly. After some of the guys had decided to go home, I had gotten curious and asked Zexion what he and Roxas had been talking about upstairs, and with that he smirked at me then looked at my lips, looked at my eyes, and then leaned forward and pecked me on the lips. After that I can't really remember who had taken further initiative, but I was a bit worried that I might have pounced on him.

Although he had given no signs that anything had changed between us, and that was part of the problem. I had finally gotten to kiss the boy I've liked for quite a while, and now he was pretending it hadn't happened. I furrowed my brows in concentration. Maybe I was a bad kisser? Maybe he had just been bored? Maybe he'd filled his quota for human contact for the year? I didn't know. But every time I came into the group I'd give him a small smile, and he'd nod his head at me. I sighed it frustration and pinched the bridge of my nose. I turned the corner to head towards the cafeteria for lunch and suddenly felt myself get yanked back by the collar of my shirt backwards and a door getting shut and darkness engulfing me.

"uhhhh… hello?" the shake in my voice embarrassed me and I took a big gulp to try to straighten it out. I heard some movement and then the room was engulfed in light. I looked around and noticed that the room was a storage room, quite large and a bit dusty, and the other person in the room was Zexion.

"hi Demyx. Sorry about the kidnapping, but I need to talk to you. " I gulped and braced myself internally. This would not be good.. but I vowed to myself I would not cry infront of him.

"what about?" I grinned and started laughing a little nervously. His brow furrowed and he walked over so he was standing infront of me.

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that before. I know you probably weren't expecting it and I'm sorry if I offended you in any way by doing it. But I have to explain myself to you." I stuttered trying to get a word in but he held up his hand to stop me, silver eyes locking with mine momentarily and shifting down to the floor.

"I like you Demyx, a lot. And not in a friend kind of way. Kissing you might have been one of the best moments in life I've experienced so far. And I kept my distance this past week to give you time to figure out if you want me that way too. But waiting to hear your descision and not being able to touch you is driving me crazy. So I need to know now. And I'm sorry if that's selfish and if that makes me a bad person. But I cant handle seeing you, being near you, and not knowing where we stand." He shuffled his feet back and forth, hands in pockets, slouched down, his hair covering his face and making dark shadows across it. I stood there frozen in shock. He liked me? He liked ME? A grin broke out on my face and I practically skipped over to him, grabbed his face and kissed him. He was stiff and didn't kiss me back at first but then slowly started participating. When we broke apart there was a grin on my face and a small smile on his.

"I like you too Zex. Now if you every stay that far away from me for that long again, I'll kill you. You had me going crazy wanting to touch you." I smiled at him and pecked him on the cheek and then his lips. "So can I tell people your my boyfriend or is this a secret thing?" I held my breath waiting for the words I longed to hear.

"Demyx, this is not a secret thing, or atleast I don't want it to be. But if we're out in the open about this I'm warning you now I may get a little possessive of you" he looked at me from behind his fringe and smirked at me. My insides melted and I swore to myself that that smirk of his must be his secret weapon.

"Fine by me, I'm all yours" I grinned widely once more and threw my arms around his head, pulling him to me while simultaneously pushing us against a wall. Needless to say we missed lunch, and maybe the class after it too.


	13. To go to Jail or not to go to Jail

a/n: ok so I know its been a year since my last update, but a lot has happened in my life to keep me busy. I started helping my sister edit a story that she's writing on here though, and it sparked my enthusiasm for writing again! So all thanks go to my sister Paperheart27 for being my inspiration . Btw the style of writing in this chapter is a bit different then the previous ones. If you guys want me to rewrite the rest of them please let me know, because even though it'll take a lot of work, if you guys want it I will do it (figure I owe you guys)

Disclaimer: unfortunately the smexy characters of Kingdom Hearts do not belong to me. If they did Axel and Roxas would be forced to perform fan-service until they died. 3's!

Chapter 13 - To go to jail or not to go to jail, that is the question.

I was standing in front of my English class with my hand on the door knob, and I was paralyzed with indecision. What should I do? Should I skip the class as I had my previous end of day courses, or should I suck it up and enter into unknown enemy territory? I released my grip on the door knob and started pacing back and forth in front of the classroom, squinting at the tile at my feet, trying to pick out each speck of color to distract myself from the raw nauseous feeling in the pit of my stomach. Should I go hang out in the bathroom? I shook my head and blushed when I remembered what had happened the last time I had decided to use that washroom during English. The bell for the start of the period had rung 5 minutes ago, and I had yet to decide if I wanted to attend. I had already gotten an earful from my parents for skipping last night's classes because of my red-headed adversary; did I really want to give them more ammunition? I started chewing on my bottom lip, weighing the pros and cons and hoping one option would outweigh the other. The sound of the door of the classroom opening did not break my concentration, the foot that slid out in the aims to trip me during my pacing did. I stopped myself short of tripping over the long shoe in my marching line and slowly slid my eyes up the shoe, then the leg, the torso and finally to the face that had been the reason I had been pacing in front of the door in the first place.

Axel looked the same, same hair, tattoos, raised sardonic eyebrow; smirk firmly in place, but there was something different about him that I couldn't put my finger on. I furrowed my brows in concentration and studied his features scowling in annoyance when his lips started moving, ruining my concentration. The smirk moved back into place when he finished his sentence, and I nodded in satisfaction, continuing my study of his features. Then I figured out what it was, and my stomach dropped a bit more. The smirk, it was the smirk that was different. The silent treatment and being avoided like the plague I could handle, but the cruelness in that smirk made me want to hide in a corner. And to think that not that long ago that smirk had held so much unspoken promise, and now that promise was entirely of a different nature. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a long slender hand waving itself in my line of vision.

"Yo dumbass, anybody home?" I squinted at him and shook my head to clear it of the fog.

"Sorry what was that?" I gulped at the sound of my own voice, noticing how quiet and timid it sounded. He snorted at me and crossed his arms in front of his chest, eyebrow rising impossibly higher.

"Thought not. I said there is a window on this door; everybody has been watching you pacing back in forth in front of it like a little chicken. Now go sit down, I have ADD and it's annoying me having to watch you." His voice bit like frost bite and I lowered my eyes back to the floor, trying to avoid the green eyes that caused the biting cold to spread through my lungs and chest.

"Well if you would move, I would." I tried an attempt for more of a quiet hatred, feeling a little relief as my tone caused the man in question to turn his torso slightly, pulling in his legs and allowing me enough room to pass through the doorway. Worried that the leg would come out to trip me again if I took my time in the process, I scurried into the classroom; books clutched to my chest, scowl firmly in place as I slid into one of the empty desks in the middle of the room, staring at the graffittied surface and watching out of my peripheral as the lanky red-head moved smoothly back into the room, occupying one of the desks behind me near the loser crowd.

"Now that Mr. Strife has decided to grace with our presence, we'll now get back to Macbeth. So Shakespeare…" I tuned out Mr. Kleine as he continued drowning on, voice deep and monotone in quality. I pulled my pencil from the rings of metal binding my notebook together and started tracing the graffiti on the desk. I didn't know how to react. The way he had spoken to me and the look on his face had not been what I had been expecting. I had been expecting a look of triumph, something to indicate pride in a job well done, but what I had actually witnessed had been cold and defensive. I paused mid tracing, but why would he be defensive? He was the one who kissed me as a way to get back at me. Not the other way around.

I barely noticed the ball of paper that flew from the side of the desk and landed on the surface, bouncing twice before coming to a rest against the tip of the pencil. I scowled at it suspiciously and resisted the urge to turn around and see who had volleyed it over. Another conundrum. Do I open or set it on fire and throw into that stupid smirking face. I drummed my fingers on the hard surface, again weighing the pros and cons. Would expulsion be worth seeing that stupid mop of red hair light up in a glorious blaze? Maybe. Was it worth possibly going to jail? Probably not.

I rolled my shoulders back and cracked my neck from side to side, trying to release the tension. Tentatively I lowered the pencil to the desk, making sure it was lying down on one of the flat surfaces of its hexagonal shape to make sure it didn't roll away and reached for the balled up piece of paper. The crumpled ball fit in my fist and I slowly brought my hand up to start pulling apart the crumpled edges.

Once the paper had been fully extended, the event depicted on it became apparent and I scowled again and resisted the urge to follow my original instinct. The sheet was divided into twelve penned rectangles, each one a tableau in shocking detail depicting different parts of the event that had plagued my thoughts for the past 16 hours. A tall lanky stick man was leaning over a shorter one on a locker, then a stick man with pointy protrusions sketched on its head in random directions approached the two other stick men. I followed the scene play out in tableau along the page and paused on the last 2 rectangles. The first was a close up of the spiky headed stickman's face, features drawn with pre-school accuracy, eyes wide with shock and large globs of what I assumed to be tears hanging from the large eyes. The last was of the spiky headed stickman running away, limbs flailing in exaggerated enthusiasm.

I crumpled the paper in my hand in breathed heavily through my nostrils, resisting the urge to scream in frustration, and slowly turned to look at Axel. When my eyes met his I paused, not sure whether to make him pay or to ignore the whole thing. The blank expression slowly twisted into a cruel smile and I felt my insides harden. That's it. I smiled back at him sweetly and raised my hand to my mouth, kissing my four fingers and then blowing softly against them in his direction, before turned back towards the front of the class. Two could play at this game. I heard a sharp inhale and the snap of a pencil and chuckled to myself. And I was determined to win.


End file.
